Valentines Day in Lothlórien
by Faerlain
Summary: A 1shot. Its Valentines Day in Lothlórien when the Fellowship are staying there. But, why doesn't Legolas enjoy it? The Fellowship wanna know!


HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!! Who got cards?

This is just a silly little story I thought of, as it is Valentines Day. Its only one chapter long and only took me about an hour and a half! 

It is kinda romance, and has a teeny bit of humour. The main plot is, it is Valentines Day whilst the Fellowship are in Lothlórien, and Legolas hates Valentines Day. Why? Because every Elf-maiden goes after him. This year, he tries to hide all day from the lovesick girls, yet something is still amiss. 

Read on to discover what. ^_^

_~Lainfaer~_

__

__

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ 

__

__

__

_Valentines Day in Lothlórien._

__

_Chapter 1: Valentines Day!_

Legolas groaned to himself as he saw the sun rise over the treetops of Lothlórien. That was the sign of the start of a new day. Valentines Day. 

The worst day of the year, for Legolas at any rate. He would be bombarded with cards, flowers, and all manner of presents. People, well, women, would follow him round all day, dropping flowers in his path, and whispering and giggling to each other as he passed. In Mirkwood, it was bad enough, but he had heard many rumours since he had stayed here of the ladies preparing themselves for Valentines Day. 

It was worse this time around, because the Fellowship was here too, and they were bound to make fun of him for weeks to come if they saw anything. He had to stay out of sight for the whole day if possible. 

He sat up on his bed, and looked around the camp. Most nights, he slept separately from the rest of the Fellowship, seeking the security of his own kin. But they had all eaten together last night, and so he had stayed. 

He stood and checked himself in a pool of water. He quickly splashed his face and unbraided his hair. He straightened his clothes out, and looked round at the still sleeping Fellowship. 

He smiled to himself. The Hobbits were all huddled together, arms and legs splayed about all over the place. Gimli was nestled under the branches of a high tree, axe by his side, and was snoring loudly. Boromir was slightly apart from the others, his sword lying next to his makeshift bed. Aragorn lay, as always, feet crossed, one arm draped lazily across his chest, the other slung above his head. He too, had his sword right next to him.    

Being careful not to disturb them, Legolas tiptoed out of the camp, ready to go hunt for a suitable hiding place. He leapt nimbly up into a tree, and scanned the ground below. 

The females were already out in force. He could see many up and about, wandering around, carrying flowers, and various other presents. He cringed. This was not going to be a good day. 

He jumped silently from tree to tree, keeping a sharp eye on the ground below. No one seemed to think he would use the trees to get around, and for this, he was thankful. 

****

The day seemed to crawl by. By noon, Legolas was starting to get fed up of staying in the trees all the time. The girls were starting to get agitated as each minute passed with neither sight nor sound of their most precious Elf. Soon, they would start to realise he was not down there, but up in the trees. 

Plus, his backside was killing him by now. He had landed awkwardly a few times when he had jumped from tree to tree, and he knew he would be bruised for ages. 

He wanted to get down, but knew his reputation would be ruined forever if the Fellowship saw anything. But he decided to risk it. 

Once the ground below was clear of all females, he jumped down noiselessly, crouching low to the ground, trying to keep hidden. He scuttled over to the undergrowth, and hid there for a while.  

Something light hit him on the head. He looked down at his feet to see a pale blue envelope lying there. He groaned. It had started. He had been spotted. 

He opened it. It was a folded piece of parchment with only a few words on it. 

**_L_**_ove you._

**_O_**_nly you._

**_V_**_ery, very much._

That was all it said. He poked his head out the bushes to have a peek around, but there was no one in sight. He shrugged and put it in his pocket. He stood up, and brushed the leaves off his tunic. 

He left the clearing he was in, and walked down a seemingly deserted path. But soon, roses started appearing. He grinned and picked them up. At least he hadn't been ambushed yet. Perhaps Lothlórien Elves weren't as bad as Mirkwood Elves. Maybe they understood that the men did not like to be jumped on unexpectedly at various times, kissed half to death, then squeezed so much in a tight bear hug that they could no longer breathe properly. 

At least, that's what he hoped. 

He walked on, still picked up the red and white roses left in his path. He could sense people near now, and even hear a few whispered giggles. 

Another envelope was lying in his path, and he picked it up to read. 

**_E_**_very time I see you_

**_F_**_lutter, goes my heart._

**_R_**_emember this day._

**_O_**_nly_****_comes once a year, don't forget._**__**

His course led him to another clearing, and here was another envelope. Again, it was light blue. He sat down and opened it. Inside, was another piece of folded parchment. 

**_M_**_any times in my life, I have wanted you._

**_E_**_very day I think of you. _

He put it in his pocket with the other one and stood up again. He walked off in a completely random direction, and was pleased to discover the dropping of roses had stopped. 

Over the course of the day, he collected more and more pieces of parchment dropped on his path, all in light blue envelopes. They were clearly some kid of riddle, but he could not work it out.

**_L_**_ove is a beautiful thing. _

**_L_**_ove you I do, my precious. _

**_O_**_h, how my heart aches to be apart from you. _

That one was particularly worrying. Whose heart would be aching to be apart from him? It must be someone who was getting rather desperate, he decided. 

**_W_**_hen will you accept me into your heart?_

**_S_**_uch sweet words I wish to whisper in your ear. _

**_H_**_ow I long to love you more._

He was starting to feel a bit uneasy about the letters now. They were never signed, yet always in a different handwriting. 

Suddenly, he was jumped on from behind, and his eyes covered. Whoever it was was exceedingly strong, and he struggled. He felt lips come into contact with the skin of his right cheek, then whoever had kissed him was gone.   

He looked quickly around, but there was no one in sight. He cursed himself for being so caught up in his thoughts that he had not heard or seen anyone coming up to him. Then, a light blue envelope at his feet caught his gaze. 

**_I_**_s that all I am allowed?_

Ok, now he was worried. 

****

He was sat in another tree, reading each letter. They seemed to be joined up together somehow, in some pattern, but he couldn't work out how. Since the first surprise kiss, he had been caught unawares several times, and was now covered in lip marks. The lipstick refused to wash off. 

That was why he was hiding in the trees again. So no one could see him. He was trying to find a pool to wash his face in, but whatever one he found, it was always surrounded by people, mostly males who were in the same situation as himself. So he was trapped, to put it simply, in a tree. 

He sighed and put the letters away again. He would work it out later. It was late afternoon. Soon, this awful day would be over, and he could go back to see the Fellowship. 

At the foot of the tree however, was another light blue envelope. He opened it and read the parchment. 

**_P_**_repare to be loved, Legolas Greenleaf. _

He hurriedly put it away and looked around. This was not a nice situation to be in. 

He walked on, heading slowly back to the Fellowship's camp. He washed his face at various pools, and saw the lipstick marks were beginning to fade a little. He thanked his lucky stars for that. 

He hurried on, but received no more letters or roses. He knew the camp was not far away, and he picked up his speed. Dusk was fast approaching, and the day was almost over. 

He reached the camp, expecting hundreds of questions to why he had been gone all day, but found it empty. But it was lit with candles, softly flickering in the gentle breeze. The whole place had been tidied up, and there were wine bottles and glasses set out. In his shock, he did not count how many, but there seemed to be quite a few. 

A hand covered his eyes, and he went to cry out, but his mouth was also covered. 

"Shh," purred a soft voice in his ear. "Sit." 

He was led across the camp and sat down on a bed. By now, a silk scarf had been tied around his eyes, and he could see absolutely nothing. He used his extra keen senses to try and discover whom his captor, or captors, were, but the cloth covered his ears. 

However, he could hear movement in the camp, light, and heavy footsteps. Then it dawned on him. Surely not…

The scarf was untied and he looked around. Immediately he jumped at the person standing before him with a huge grin on his face. 

"I am going to kill you!" 

Laughter erupted from the whole Fellowship as Legolas tackled Aragorn to the ground. 

****

"We knew how much you hated Valentines Day Legolas, so we decided to make it a bit more fun for you." 

"It was not funny!" 

"Oh, but it was Legolas. You should have seen the looks on your face." 

"I still don't like it. Valentines Day holds very, very bad memories." 

"I've heard all your stories Legolas, I know what you mean." Aragorn grinned at his moody friend. "Nice lipstick marks by the way."

Legolas rubbed angrily at his cheeks with his sleeve. "Shut up."

"What? Red and pink suits you."

"So, what were the freaky letters all about?" Legolas asked, trying to get off the subject of lipstick.

"Read them in the order you were given them, and look closely at the first letter." 

Legolas retrieved the letters from his pocket, which were rather screwed up by now after his fight with Aragorn, and opened them. 

**L**ove you.

**O**nly you.

**V**ery, very much.

**E**very time I see you

**F**lutter, goes my heart.

**R**emember this day.

**O**nlycomes once a year, don't forget.****

**M**any times in my life, I have wanted you.

**F**orever will you be in my heart. 

**E**very day I think of you. 

**L**ove is a beautiful thing. 

**L**ove you I do my precious. 

**O**h, how my heart aches to be apart from you.

**W**hen will you accept me into your heart?

**S**uch sweet words I wish to whisper in your ear. 

**H**ow I long toy love you more.

**I**s that all I am allowed? 

**P**repare to be loved, Legolas Greenleaf. 

"Love from Fellowship?" He glared at each of them in turn. "I really do hate you guys, you know that." 

"No, you love us really, we know that," Pippin answered, grinning.  

Legolas took a sip of wine. "Yes, well, it wasn't funny, no matter what you say. Was it you who dropped the roses too?" 

"We dropped white ones, not red ones," Aragorn answered. "So the girls were after you as well." 

Legolas scowled. "Damn it." 

The camp was filled with laughter again. 

"Er…guys," came Frodo's voice from his bed. 

They all looked around. 

Frodo held up a single red rose. "Um…"

Everyone's faces paled. As they looked round, they saw each had a rose on their pillow. Immediately everyone stood to look at them, and search for any notes. 

From his seat still on the ground, Legolas smiled evilly to himself as his friends began to panic. He knew he would get his revenge, somehow…

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ 

I hope the little hearts look ok! 

See, just a silly, short story. And Leggy got his revenge! ^_^

_~Lainfaer~_

__


End file.
